El Guardián de la Estrella
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Parece ... que Clow no fue del todo sincero... [Basically my story the Star Guardian in Spanish]
1. Sakura y Aprendiz de Clow Reed

Sakura Kinomoto se hac a preguntas en el parque conocido como Rey Ping ino. A ella le gustaba caminar a menudo por el parque, especialmente ahora que hab a terminado la universidad.

Ahora ella ten a 21 a os. Digamos, que su vida hab a sido como una monta a rusa. Desde la partida de Tomoyo a Am rica para aprender m s acerca de la fotograf a, o como ellos dicen, 'Cinematograf a', hasta la casi propuesta de matrimonio de Syaoran a ella... S , hab a sido un viaje bastante largo y spero para la Cardcaptor.

Sakura se sent en un banco en el parque, el hermoso sol de verano mezclado con un apacible brisa pero suave la hizo sonre r.

A veces se preguntaba c mo hab a llegado all ... A veces, pensaba y si exist an otros magos en el mundo? Esa pregunta se quedaba sin respuesta ... Y para ella quiz era algo bueno.

Sakura apoy la cabeza en el lado de la banca del parque, lo que permit a a la suave brisa recoger su cabello casta o rojizo. A veces, incluso tuvo la impresi n de que estaba destinada para un buena poca...

Qui n hab a estado en su vida pasada? Esa fue una buena pregunta...

Sakura Kinomoto se qued dormida con bastante rapidez, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

[Sue a]

Sakura miraba a su alrededor y vio a alguien merodeando, aparentemente perdido.

" D nde estoy?"

Sakura sonri y camin hacia el hombre, obviamente confundido, pero algo en ese sue o... Algo no le parec a bien... Era casi como si... Ella tuviera otra visi n m gica...

\- Usted est en Tomoeda, puedo ayudarle?

En cuesti n de momentos, una jaula vol desde el cielo y rode a la Maestra de las Cartas. Sakura, sin saber qu hacer en ese momento grit pidiendo ayuda ... pero nadie vino.

Fue en ese momento en que el hombre se dio la vuelta para revelar su... C mo puede decirse sto?... Expresi n de mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- T ... Eres Sakura Kinomoto ... Eres t ?  
Sakura se qued inm vil, c mo en la Tierra este chico sab a su nombre?

\- S ... Y t ? - Sakura susurr .

\- Yo soy tu ngel Guardi n Sakura...

Sakura qued boquiabierta por un momento y luego neg con la cabeza. - No puede ser... Yue y Kero son mis Guardianes ... Al jate de m ! -.

El chico neg con la cabeza, m s de sus caracter sticas se visualizan... El cabello casta o como el de Sakura ... Ojos azules, y un mango de espada de oro a su derecha, en poder de un cintur n de cuero marr n ... Que estaba cubierto de estrellas...

\- Ese es mi...

\- Sello?

Sakura asinti con la cabeza todav a jadeando cuando el cielo comenz a apedrear por m ltiples cosas que parec an rayos m gicos.

El hombre corri hacia la jaula de Sakura, casi logrando abirla, dio la vuelta hacia Sakura y sac su espada. - Conf a en m ... Cuando llegue el momento... Te alegrar s de que est observ ndote desde arriba -.

\- C mo te llamas?! - Sakura grit entre todas las vigas.

\- Mi nombre es Andrew.

[Fuera del Sue o]

Syaoran hab a estado corriendo cuanto parec a una milla, es que algo andaba mal... Muy mal. Sakura no hab a vuelto a casa de su paseo por el parque, y se estaba haciendo REALMENTE tarde.

\- Dime otra vez por qu tenemos que estar aqu , mocoso.

Syaoran mir a Kero que volaba a su lado. - Porque no quiero que le pase algo a Sakura! No te perdonar as a ti mismo si algo le pasara a ella, verdad?!

Kero niega con la cabeza y mira hacia adelante - All est ella! -.

Syaoran mira hacia adelante y ve a Sakura dando vueltas en el banco del parque, obviamente ella estaba teniendo otra ... Visi n.

\- No! ... Kero, trae a Yue!

Kero asiente con la cabeza y se va volando en una direcci n diferente, entonces Shaoran llega junto a su novia.

\- Sakura!

Sakura abre uno de sus ojos y luego lo cierra.

\- Sakura! - Syaoran grita lo m ximo que le permite su voz... Pero sin ning n efecto. Yue y Kero llegan, tal como llegan, Syaoran niega con la cabeza. - Est n cada vez peor! -  
Yue camina hacia su amo y se arrodilla junto a Sakura - Las visiones? - Syaoran asiente con la cabeza - S -.

Yue, para gran sorpresa de Kero y Syaoran, le da una cachetada a Sakura, que inmediatamente despierta.

Sakura se ve entre los tres de ellos - Qu ? En el nombre de Clow! -.

Syaoran asiente, Kero se r e disimuladamente y Yue ve a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

\- Sakura... Qu has visto?

[Unos 10 minutos m s tarde despu s Sakura les dijo sobre todo el sue o ...]

\- Andrew? - Syaoran parpadea y mira a Sakura con el ce o fruncido confusa en su rostro.

\- S .

Kero mira hacia abajo como Yue niega con la cabeza.

Sakura ve a Kero. " Qu saben ustedes de un tal... Andrew?"

Kero traga saliva y mira los hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda de Sakura.

\- Digamos ... que era aprendiz de Clow -.


	2. Misterio

\- Aprendiz de Clow Reed? - Sakura cuestion de nuevo, - Desde cu ndo l ten a un aprendiz? -

Kero suspira. - Me explico... En cierto modo Andrew era m s fuerte que Clow, pero en muchos aspectos no lo era -.

Sakura y Syaoran asiente embargo cabeceaban - S ... -.

\- Cuanto m s fuerte Clow Reed crec a, m s Andrew quer a aprender.

\- Suena como algo que yo har a - susurr Syaoran.

\- S , pero... Andrew quer a superar a Clow y controlar sus cartas m gicas.

Yue asiente con la cabeza. - Como estoy seguro de que ustedes dos saben, eso es peligroso, si Andrew se apoderara de ellas... El mundo estar a en una lucha eterna -  
Sakura se inclina el pelo casta o rojizo a la derecha con una mirada inquisitiva Qu pas ?.

Yue y Kero se miran el uno al otro y luego miraron de vuelta a Sakura - Qu tal si utilizas la carta Tiempo ("The Time") y vas a descubrirlo por ti misma Sakura? -.

\- Por qu ninguno de los dos puede decirme? - Syaoran se aproxim para estar junto a Sakura.

Kero se encogi y Yue miraba a la Cardcaptor y al amor de su vida - Es muy doloroso, lo averiguar s pronto -.

Sakura cabece y se volte - De acuerdo, entonces... Tiempo! -. Ella grita lo m s alto posible, permitiendo a la carta Tiempo ("The Time") llevarla a ella y a Syaoran de vuelta a los viejos tiempos.

[De vuelta al pasado]

Sakura pone su dedo en el labio mientras ella y Syaoran caminaban a trav s de la vieja mansi n que era propiedad de Clow Reed.

Syaoran asiente y sigui a Sakura y luego se detiene cuando oye que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, l est detr s de la pared y hala a Sakura de nuevo hacia l, asegur ndose de que estaban a salvo.

Clow Reed caminaba a trav s de su mansi n de buen aspecto. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que su aprendiz Andrew se puso de pie en el pasillo. - Andrew ... Qu te pasa? -.

\- Clow... Necesito hablar contigo.

Clow ladea su cabeza ante Andrew mientras sonre a ligeramente - Me temo que va a tener que esperar Andrew ... -

Andrew da otro paso hacia Clow Reed y niega con la cabeza. - No, esto no puede esperar ... No voy a estar sellado con Kerberos y Yue! -.

l estamp su pie en el suelo y varias ondas de energ a m gica surgieron fuera de Reed. l levant la mano derecha, luego Andrew sujet fuertemente su brazo derecho. - Oye! - Andrew grita, y Clow le sonr e - Me dijo que tendr que esperar Andrew ... Necesito hablar con Kerberos y Yue primero -.

Andrew niega con la cabeza y Clow suelta su brazo por arte de magia. - Qui n le dio el derecho de matar a mi familia, y qu le dio el derecho de matar a mi esposa? -. Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan como ella esconde a Syaoran y ella misma bajo su magia hace que ninguno de ellos puedan verla ni a Syaoran.

\- No lo entiendo Clow... -

\- Andrew, debes entender que hay v ctimas en la vida, y por desgracia, tu familia era una de esas v ctimas.

\- No ten as que matarlos! - Clow frunce el ce o y luego su expresi n facial se vuelve apacible y tranquila. - Andrew... Mira, si yo pudiera haber evitado tener que hacerlo, Salima era una bruja de magia negra... Se estaba metiendo cosas que no pod a entender -.

Sakura mira alrededor de la esquina con Syaoran, observando la escena se despliegan.

\- Andrew.

Andrew se da la vuelta para ver a Kero y a Yue all de pie, se voltea de nuevo hacia Clow. - No voy a dejar que te olvides de sto Clow! - Andrew aplaude sus manos y una niebla masiva hace erupci n de sus manos, sumergiendo el pasillo en el humo y la niebla.

Clow suspira. - Parece que est empezando de nuevo ... No es as Andrew? -. Sakura asiente y saca la carta Tiempo ("The Time"), le susurra - Por favor, ll vanos de vuelta a nuestro propio tiempo -.

[De vuelta al presente]

Sakura niega con la cabeza, se hab a utilizado una gran cantidad de energ a m gica.

\- Sakura ... Est s bien?

Syaoran mir a su novia con preocupaci n en sus ojos, pero luego se calma cuando Sakura dijo - Estoy bien -. Kero y Yue se voltean y miran a Sakura y a Syaoran. - Ustedes dos lo vieron? -

Syaoran asiente y levanta a su novia justo antes de que ella estuviera a punto de golpear el piso de agotamiento.

\- Ser mejor llevarla a casa -

\- De acuerdo -, dijo Kero, as el grupo hizo su camino de regreso a Sakura, Kero en su forma parecida a un juguete de felpa y Yue volando en el cielo sobre ellos.


	3. Andrew Revelado

Syaoran pas a la casa de Sakura sin el m s m nimo problema por parte de su hermano o de su pap . Era tarde y entendieron que ella estaba cansada.

Touya ofreci llevar a Sakura a su habitaci n en el piso de arriba, pero Syaoran insisti en que lo har a l, porque pens que ser a honorable. La verdad era que l no quer a que ella sufriera otra pesadilla mientras la llevaran all .

Dentro de la habitaci n de Sakura las cosas hab an cambiado... Incluso su cama rosada y blanca de cuando ella era m s j ven, que ahora era una cama blanca, con trazos ligeros de color rosado en su cabecera.

Despu s que Syaoran dej a Sakura en su cama, siendo observada por sus Guardianes, ella empez a so ar otra vez.

[En el sue o de Sakura]

Sakura caminaba a trav s de lo que parec a ser un area frondosamente boscosa. - Hoe? - De repente comenz a o r un ruido suave de una flauta, proveniente de una parte del bosque. Ella empez a caminar a trav s, y all lo ubic otra vez.

\- Andrew... - Ella susurr , tratando de no distraerlo. Ella casi jade y vio una figura fantasmal de pie all observando a Andrew tocar la flauta.

Andrew dej de tocar la flauta por un momento, entonces mir al fantasma. - Hola Azaelia... - dijo l, apenas m s fuerte que un susurro.

Azaelia (La Fantasma) lade su cabeza hacia Andrew, y coloc una mano en su mejilla izquierda - Eres un buen m sico Andrew... Sigue as De acuerdo? -.

Andrew lade su cabeza de vuelta hacia Azaelia con una sonrisa en su rostro - Lo har mi amor... Cu date all arriba est bien? -.

Azaelia baj su cabeza y le susurr de vuelta a l - Te observar desde arriba Andrew... Por favor recuerda eso -.

La sonrisa de Andrew se volvi m s amplia cuando Azaelia lo mir a los ojos - Siempre te recordar Azaelia... -.

Con esas palabras amables, Azaelia desapareci por cu nto tiempo Sakura no sab a.

[Fuera del sue o de Sakura]

\- Ella est teniendo una visi n de nuevo no es as ? - Yue mir a Kero y asinti con la cabeza - S , lo est ... Qu crees que yo deber a hacer Kerberos? -

\- Digo que la dejemos dormir... Ella nos contar en la ma ana sin duda.

[Dentro del Sue o de Sakura]

Sakura camin a la claridad cuando Azaelia hab a desaparecido y Andrew hab a vuelto a tocar su flauta.

\- C mo puedo ayudarte Sakura?

Sakura pesta e - Hoe? -.

\- S que me est s mirando... Estoy hablando en tu mente.

Sakura entonces lade su cabeza - Gracias por aclararlo... Puedo preguntarte algo Andrew? -.

\- Adelante.

Sakura se acerc para estar junto a Andrew y se sent en el toc n de rbol junto a donde l estaba sentado.

\- O que t y el Sr. Reed no se llevaban bien...

Por un momento, Andrew dej de tocar la flauta pero entonces resumi .

\- Nos odi bamos el uno al otro, si l no me hubiera sellado, habr a podido muy bien tratar de matarlo.

\- As que en ese caso, por qu eras su aprendiz?

\- Fui su aprendiz, porque l me tom cuando nadie m s lo har a.

\- Ya veo...

\- Sakura... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sakura lade su cabellera casta a - Adelante! -.

\- Eres la Maestra de las Cartas Clow ahora, cierto?

\- S ... Son llamadas Cartas Sakura ahora.

\- Es lo justo, Kero y Yue te dijeron qui n soy yo realmente?

Sakura sacude su cabeza - No lo hicieron... Qui n eres en realidad?

Andrew sonr e c lidamente y deja de tocar la flauta y mira a la Cardcaptor de 21 a os de edad.

\- Soy el Guardi n de la Estrella.

\- Hoe?

\- Yo cuid las Cartas mientras dorm an cuando, Clow, las cre ... Puedo entender si quieres cuidar t misma pero... Qu pasa si t , al igual que tus Guardianes del Sol y la Luna, te quedas dormida?

\- No lo s ... Qu pasa?

\- Pong moslo de este modo... Si t no las cuidas... Podr an quedar bien dormidas... Para siempre.

\- Quieres decir que yo no podr a utilizarlas en emergencias?

\- Es exactamente lo que quiero decir... Si no fuera por m , las Cartas Clow se habr an detenido... Pero hay una amenaza m s grande se vislumbra en el horizonte Sakura.

\- Qu es?

\- T recuerdas... Aquella que Clow cre llamada la Nada ("The Nothing")?

Sakura lade su cabeza de nuevo - S ... La convert en Esperanza ("The Hope") -.

\- Sip... Ahora, tambi n deber as saber que hay algunas Cartas que faltan por capturar.

\- Cre que ya las ten a todas.

Andrew sacude su cabeza y acuesta su flauta en el toc n de rbol. - No por un largo trecho... Probablemente yo no deber a haberte dicho sto pero... Hay algunas m s que faltan... Como unas seis -.

\- Cu les son?

\- S lo recuerdo una... Destrucci n ("The Destruction"), muy peligrosa y me necesitar s de tu lado en orden para derribarla... A todos tus Guardianes con el 100% de su fuerza.

\- Por qu me est s contando sto?

\- Porque no quiero verte muerta Sakura... T y Syaoran son las dos piezas restantes de la magia de Clow... Ambos juntos forman su fuerza... Con nosotros, tus Guardianes a tu lado... No habr nada que no puedas hacer.

Sakura traga - Y si fallo? -.

\- T morir s... Y uno a uno tus amigos morir n tambi n.

Sakura se para y sacude su cabeza - No puedo, no lo har , y no debo dejar que eso pase! -.

\- Calma Sakura, vas a necesitar entrenamiento.

\- De ti?

\- No s lo yo... Sino tambi n Kero y Yue, as como la reencarnaci n de Clow Reed... Qui n es, por cierto?

\- Eriol.

Andrew lade su cabeza - Estoy seguro que l me recordar ... Aunque deber as despertar -.

\- Hoe?

Dentro del sue o de Sakura, la voz de su hermano hizo eco en su mente cuando l le hablaba al o do - Monstruo... Son las seis y media de la ma ana, no quieres llegar tarde al trabajo ahora o s ? -.

\- HOE?!

Andrew se r e - Estar contigo Sakura... Muy pronto... Conf a en m -. l le gui a el ojo - Adem s, probablemente formar s una familia, estoy seguro -.

Sakura se sonroja y mira hacia a bajo con una sonrisa afectiva. - Quiz s -

Andrew se r e y Sakura desaparece.

[Fuera del Sue o de Sakura]

Touya hab a bajado las escaleras y Kero y Yue trataban de despertar a la Cardcaptor.

\- Sakura.. - Kero susurr , sin respuesta.

\- SAKURA! - Kero grit , sin respuesta.

Yue visualiz y sac el libro de Cartas Sakura, y la Carta del Agua ("The Watery") apareci .

Yue se ala a Sakura y la Carta asiente con la cabeza, salpicando a Sakura con agua en su cara y encima de su cama.

\- HOE! - Sakura comienza a despiertar.

[CONTINUAR ...] 


	4. Destrucción Vs Sakura, 1ª RONDA

Sakura mira a Yue y se despierta - Para qu rayos fue eso? -

\- No habr as despertado - Yue le sonr e disimuladamente a Sakura.

Sakura sacude su cabeza y se levanta de la cama. - Ese fue un sue o raro... -

Kero mira a Sakura con una expresi n curiosa - Otra visi n? -.

\- Algo as ... M s como... Andrew me estaba hablando... Era m s... Una advertencia - Sakura susurr y se alist para su ducha de la ma ana.

[M s tarde esa ma ana, 7:30 a.m.]

Sakura hab a sido profesora en la Primaria de Tomoeda por muchos a os ahora, junto a sus responsabilidades como una Cardcaptor, ella tuvo que encontrar un modo de sobrevivir, tanto para comer como para pagar la renta... Ella no pod a vivir de la magia para siempre sin dejar de sentirse una perdedora ahora o s ?

Sakura se dio la vuelta al empezar la clase para ella presentarse y que todos se sentaran en sus puestos - Buenos d as profesora! - dijeron al un sono.

Sakura sonri y empez a dar su clase, pero de alg n modo, ella crey que alguien la miraba desde el techo... Y se puso detr s de ella.

[3:00 p.m.]

Sakura hab a finalizado su trabajo por el d a, as que dejo su sal n de clase vac o y camin hacia afuera.

Afuera Sakura camin al borde de las aceras de la escuela y entonces entrecierra sus ojos - Aguarda un minuto... - se susurra a s misma.

Una presencia m gica llen el aire alrededor de ella, y empez a sentir ligeras n useas. Ella se voltea y mira el techo de la escuela - No puede ser... - ella susurr .

En el techo estaba de pie una figura busc ndola directamente a ella. - As que t eres la Cardcaptor? - La figura se burl y salt fuera del techo y cay en el piso sin mucho problema.

\- Yo esperaba que alguien con tu reputaci n fuera... M s fuerte.

Sakura entrecierra sus ojos, as como Syaoran corri a la esquina para estar junto a Sakura. - Qui n eres t ? - Sakura grita.

La figura sonr e disimuladamente y empieza a caminar hacia Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Mi nombre es Destrucci n ("The Destruction")...

\- T eres esa Carta de la que Andrew me advirti ...

Destrucci n era de 1,88 m. de altura y completamente cubierta de negro con una espada en su espalda.

\- Andrew? Quieres decir el tambi n llamado Guardi n de la Estrella?

Syaoran tira de la manga de Sakura - Necesitas contarme estas cosas... -.

\- Lo s Syaoran... - Sakura suspir m ahora sinti ndose MUY mal era por la magia de Destrucci n?

Destrucci n alza su mano y crea una explosi n gigante para derribar a Sakura, dejando a la Cardcaptor volando hacia un rbol cercano.

Syaoran mira al cielo y ve a Kerberos y a Yue flotando all , a punto de golpear a Destrucci n con magia ellos mismos.

Syaoran gira y corre hacia su novia, ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Sakura mira a Destrucci n, entonces cierra los ojos.

\- Yo correr a Sakura... Tu no eres rival para l en este momento.

Sakura abre sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza - S ... Tienes raz n Andrew -.

Syaoran pesta ea. - Ah? -

[En la Residencia Kinomoto, en la habitaci n de Sakura]

Sakura jade y subi a su habitaci n, con su libro de Cartas Sakura en su mano derecha. - Gracias a Dios volvimos de vuelta en el tiempo! -

Syaoran asiente con la cabeza - S ... Ahora me contar s qu visiones has estado teniendo? -

Sakura asinti - Lo har Syaoran... -

Kero y Yue, quienes reci n hab an vuelto de pelear con Destrucci n, estaban severamente lastimados. Kero mira a Sakura con los brazos cruzados - Te sugiero que nos cuentes ahora Sakura... No puedes hacer sto sola -

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu novio y con los Guardianes Sakura. - Sakura asiente, y empieza a contarles a los tres de las visiones.

[CONTINUAR ...] 


	5. La Trama se Complica

Here is the Fifth Chapter (I like how "the plot tickens").

Cap tulo 5: La Trama se Complica

\- Ya veo... - Suspir Kero.

Yue pesta ea. - As que... Andrew estuvo advirti ndote?

Sakura asiente - S ... -. Ella mira abajo y oye una canci n que suena d bilmente, y sonr e ligeramente.

Syaoran sacude su cabeza y entonces mira a Sakura. - Est s bien? -

Sakura mira a Syaoran y asiente. - S-s ... Por qu ? - Ella pod a escuchar la canci n todav a... Era casi como si ella fuera la nica que pod a escucharla.

\- Es que... Normalmente no te distraes as - Syaoran se sienta en el borde de su cama.

Sakura mira a Kero y al Guardi n del Sol la mira a ella. - Sakura... Qu canci n est s escuchando ahora? -

\- No estoy segura... Suena algo como sto...

Los ojos de Yue se abren m s cuando empieza a escuchar la canci n, junto con la se al de shock de Kero. Syaoran mira entre ellos tres.

Sakura empieza a respirar profundamente. - T ... La marea ha venido y viene otra vez, apenas con mu rdagos, mu ecos de nieve y rboles... Al cantar el villancico, en esta noche por la paz... Las campanas suenan, al grate esta vez... - Sakura susurr .

A medida que ella cantaba, los tres que estaban alrededor de ella pod an sentir otra presencia...

\- Andrew... - Syaoran ubica a Andrew de pi junto a l observ ndolo de reojo.

Andrew sonri as como acompa a Sakura en el coro de la canci n, sacando una flauta y cortezmente tocar el tono de la canci n - Oigo los ngeles de la Navidad... - Sakura susurr .

\- Imposible... - susurr Yue as como mir entre Sakura y Andrew.

Despu s de la canci n, Andrew alej su flauta y Sakura lo mira fijamente con un aspecto de sinceridad. - T eres Andrew? -

Andrew asiente con la cabeza. - S -

\- Se supon a que no sab as esa canci n Sakura...

Sakura pesta ea y mira a Yue. - Hoe? Por qu no? -

Andrew baja la mirada y sonr e. - Porque esa es la canci n que tocaron en el funeral de Clow Reed -

\- Ah?! - Syaoran mira a Andrew y luego a Yue - Es eso verdad? - Yue asinti solemnemente.

Sakura mira a Andrew y l mira a la j ven hechicera - Dijiste que yo necesitaba entrenamiento? -

Yue, as como Kero se miraron el uno al otro y entonces ellos asintieron hacia Sakura - l est diciendo la verdad desafortunadamente Sakura... -

Sakura baja la mirada con un aspecto de tristeza en su rostro.

Andrew camina hacia Sakura y coloca una mano en su hombro. - Trata de no estar triste Sakura... Con el tiempo t ser s m s poderosa que l -

Sakura sacude su cabeza lentamente. - No es eso... -

Andrew pesta ea, entonces sus ojos se abren m s. - Creo que s qu quieres decir... -

Syaoran, Kero y Yue los miran a ambos con confusi n en sus ojos - Qu est pasando? -

Andrew retoma una expresi n m s pac fica, y entonces mira a Syaoran.

\- Les has sido sincero a tus Guardianes?

Syaoran entrecierra sus ojos hacia Andrew. - Por qu lo preguntas? -

Andrew mira de vuelta a Sakura y cabecea - No quieres decirles o lo hago yo?

Sakura no sab a qu decir y se sent en su cama, cerca de la cabecera. Ella abri la boca pero no dijo nada.

\- De acuerdo, les dir .

Kero los mira a ambos. - Decirnos qu ? -

Andrew mira a Yue, luego a Kero, finalmente a Syaoran.

\- No vas a creer sto...

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron m s y capt en lo que Andrew estaba - No he hecho nada... Lo juro. -

Andrew le sonr e c lidamente a l y luego mira a Yue y a Kero - Entiendo eso Syaoran... Pero hay m s magia poderosa en juego aqu ... -

Kero nota la mirada apagada de Andrew - Qu es? -

Andrew mira a Kero y toma un respiro profundo.

Sakura susurr algo y se acost en su cama.

Yue mira a Sakura con un vistazo pregunt n - Qu es Sakura? -

\- Deja de mantenernos en suspenso! No puedo soportarlo! - Kero casi grit , as como Yue se par junto a Syaoran.

Andrew mira a Sakura, obviamente oyendo lo que ella hab a dicho. - Est s segura? -

Sakura asinti con la cabeza lentamente as como empieza a llorar.

Kero mira a Sakura y vuela sobre ella. - Sakura, qu anda mal, tienes fiebre o algo as ? -

\- Es m s que eso...

Andrew mira a Yue. - Creo que ser a lo mejor si yo te digo primero... - l mira a Syaoran y a Kero, ellos asienten y dejan la habitaci n muy lentamente.

Yue mira a Andrew. - Qu es tan importante que yo deba saberlo primero? -

\- Debes saberlo primero, porque Yue... T prometiste protegerla o no?

Yue baja la mirada. - C mo sab as t eso? -

\- Es mi trabajo como el Guardi n de la Estrella.

La expresi n de Yue fue m s fuerte que el shock.

\- No s lo eso... Pero creo... Sakura est tratando de decir que... Ella est ...

La expresi n de Yue se normaliz y mir a Sakura, tragando ligeramente - Muriendo? -

Yue se estaba molestando por todo su secreteo pero decidi dejar a Andrew decirle.

\- En otras palabras... Tu Maestra, Sakura Kinomoto, est ... Embarazada.

[CONTINUAR ...] 


	6. Revelaciones

\- Qu dijiste? - Yue susurr , conmocionado hasta m s no poder por esa revelaci n. Algo, sin embargo le faltaba por saber.

Andrew asiente con la cabeza y Sakura baja la mirada. - Dije que Sakura est embarazada, qu m s quieres saber? -

\- Primeramente, c mo?

Andrew mira a Sakura quien estaba sacudida con pena, entonces l mir de vuelta a Yue. - No estoy seguro si ten a que ser honesto, Syaoran debi haber sido el nico... Pero de otra forma entonces l... Fuerzas m gicas puras est n actuando -

Yue asiente lentamente, tratando de entender todo - Cu nto tiempo ha estado ella en en estado? -

Sakura mira hacia arriba dirigi ndose a Yue - Como... Seis meses... -

Yue pesta ea, la conmoci n vuelve a su rostro de nuevo. - Por qu no nos dijiste Sakura? - Yue camina hacia el lado de la cama donde est Sakura y se arrodilla en frente de su Maestra.

Sakura trata de detener la ca da de una l grima en su rostro y toma un respiro profundo. - Ten a miedo... De lo que ustedes pensar an de m -

Andrew mira la puerta de la habitaci n de Sakura, donde Syaoran y Kero estaban de pi - Escuchaste? -

\- S-s -. Syaoran camina hacia el lado de la cama donde est Sakura, junto a Yue y baja la mirada hacia su novia. - Le dijiste a alguien? -

Sakura sacude su cabeza. - N-no... -

Kero mira a Andrew. - C mo sab as entonces, si ella no te lo dijo? -

Andrew le sonr e ligeramente a Kero. - Usa tus sentidos m gicos... Puedes decir que hay otra forma de vida en ella o no? -

Kero cierra los ojos y entonces asiente. - Tienes raz n... -

Syaoran coloc su mano sobre Sakura y ella levanta su mirada hacia Syaoran - Lamento no haberte dicho Syaoran... Pero... No quer a tener m s estr s... Que con lo de Destrucci n y todo lo dem s -

La casa comienza a sacudirse, Andrew se asoma a la ventana. - Qu date quieta Sakura... - Andrew camina hacia la ventana y fuera de ella, s lo ubica a Destrucci n de pi junto a un poste telef nico cercano.

Syaoran se levanta y se queda junto a Andrew. - Volvi -

\- S

Yue sacude su cabeza. - Sakura... Necesitamos sacarte de aqu ... -

\- Por qu ?

Kero vuela sobre Sakura y se sienta en la cama en su forma de felpa. - No ser a bueno si perdieras al beb ... De paso, no podemos tener otro incidente como el que antes pas -

Sakura asiente y luego mira a Yue. - Pero... Qu hay de ustedes, no se lastimar n? -

\- No te preocupes por nosotros, eres t a quien protegemos aqu , despu s de todo somos amigos cierto?

\- S-s .

Andrew le echa un vistazo a Syaoran y viceversa. - Qu crees que deber amos hacer Andrew? -

\- Corre.

Syaoran pesta ea. - Ah? -

\- Necesitamos sacar a Sakura de aqu ... Tengo un plan.

Yue dirige su mirada a Andrew. - Cu l es? -

\- Yo proveer la distracci n esta vez... Kero y Yue el vuelo de protecci n para ella... Mientras Syaoran mantiene alejada cualquier magia peligrosa... Est n de acuerdo?

Sakura mira a Andrew as como Kero, Yue y Syaoran asienten. - Pero, pero... Qu pasa si te lastimas Andrew? -

Andrew entrecierra sus ojos hacia Destrucci n as como esta Carta se pasea por el aire. - No tienes opci n Sakura... Andando todos... Ahora! - Andrew abre la ventana y sale volando, sacando su espada. Enfrentando a Destrucci n cara a cara en un duelo de espadas, alto en el cielo sobre Tomoeda.

[Hora: 11:00 p.m.]

En unos cuantos instantes, despu s de que el grupo hab a dejado la residencia Kinomoto, ondas gigantes de energ a m gica pudieron ser vistas por el grupo, as como Andrew y Destrucci n intercambiaron golpe por golpe, ataque de espada por pu etazo... La batalla estaba intensa.

Sakura sujet su est mago cuando el grupo arrib al parque de Rey Ping ino. - Oohhhhh... -

Syaoran mira a Sakura. - Est s bien? -

Sakura sacude su cabeza. - No... Es muy fuerte lo que siento... Me voy a enfermar -

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron m s as como Yue y Kero se aproximan a l. - Necesitamos llevarla debajo del tobog n... Necesita descansar, estar a salvo all for un rato -

Yue asiente y camina hacia la hechicera. - Aqu - Yue carga a Sakura y camina al tobog n del parque del Rey Ping ino.

\- Hoe?

Syaoran sonr e as como camin para estar junto a Kerberos. - Una de las frases favoritas de Sakura -

Kero asiente y ellos se dirigen al tobog n. - S -

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN NUEVA YORK, E. E. U. U. A LAS 7:00 P.M. ]

Tomoyo caminaba por medio de las calles sin fin, rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, The Camera Exotic Heaven (El Para so Ex tico de la C mara), para ella poder aprender m s del trabajo fotogr fico.

Ella pesta ea y mira a un individuo, quiz s esperando a un taxi?

\- Eriol? - as como ella lo enfoc , Eriol volte y le sonri . - Hola Tomoyo -

Tomoyo le sonr e, ambos estrechan sus manos y empiezan a conversar. - As que... C mo has estado? Lo ltimo que o fue que volver as a Inglaterra -

Eriol asiente con la cabeza. - S , vine aqu por una breve vis... -

Las palabras de Eriol se cortaron al haber percibido algo desastrosamente mal en otro lado del mundo.

Tomoyo mira a Eriol con una expresi n curiosa. - Algo anda mal? -

\- S ... Destrucci n volvi ... Por eso lo est ...

\- Destrucci n? - Tomoyo susurra. - Otra Carta Clow? Cre que Sakura las ten a todas -

\- No todas.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abren m s y ella trata de pensar.

\- No... Andrew tambi n est all .

Tomoyo pesta ea de confusi n. - Qui n es Andrew? -

\- Alguien a quien Clow Reed tuvo como un aprendiz... l es la peor persona que en la vida tuve la desgracia de ense ar.

\- Por qu lo es?

\- Sabes que algunos magos tienen habilidades especiales?

Tomoyo asiente lentamente - S ... -

\- Bueno... Me temo que Sakura va a tener un hijo pronto... Pero no por su propia elecci n.

\- Oh mi... Tengo que regresar a Jap n ahora mismo!

\- S , estoy de acuerdo... Ir contigo... Vas a necesitar ayuda.

Tomoyo asiente y se voltea, llamando a un taxi. - Taxi! -

El pr ximo taxi amarillo que ven a los pas , se detuvo y Eriol y Tomoyo entraron.

\- A d nde van?

\- Aeropuerto JFK.

\- Muy bien entonces, vayamos!

Eriol mira a Tomoyo y apaga con el interruptor el dispositivo de comunicaci n, para que el conductor no pudiera escucharlos.

\- Tenemos que llegar all ... No hay quien les diga lo que Andrew ha hecho, o Destrucci n para el caso.

\- S !

[CONTINUAR ...] 


	7. Eriol, Andrew y Destrucción

Cap tulo 7: Eriol, Andrew y Destrucci n (Parte 1)

* * *

Sakura se agarr el est mago, mientras que la batalla se prolong por encima de ella. Yue poco a poco, donde la acostaba, se hab a asegurado que iba a estar bien. Su mente, sin embargo, ella estaba nadando en tanto dolor y se sent a extremamente mal.

\- S..Syaoran... -

Syaoran estuvo instant neamente a su lado en ese momento. - H blame Sakura, y sigue habl ndome. Necesito que est s consciente y para eso debes hablar, de acuerdo? -

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y otro retumbo occurri en el bosque cercano al deslizador del Rey Ping ino. - Mi est ... mago... - Ella se rebajaba y se produc a explosiones.

Kero estaba empezando a tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. l volvi su mirada hacia Andrew que estaba de pie en frente del deslizador donde ellos estaban.

Destruction se puso de pie frente a Andrew, mir ndolo.

\- Por qu no te rindes, Guardi n de la Estrella? Sabes que no puedes ayudarla ahora! No eras NADA a los ojos de Clow! S lo una vaga imitaci n de lo que alguna vez fuiste! Lo hab as prometido... Pero t ... -

Andrew gru a y un aura gris apareci sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, Sakura gru a (sobre todo con dolor). As de doloroso era...

Los ojos de Kero se abr an m s. - Dios m o -

Yue mira desde arriba a Kero y los dos se aproximaron hasta estar en frente de Sakura (que estaba medio acostada) y Syaoran (quien estaba arrodillado junto a ella). - Qu fue sto? - le pregunt Kero a su hermano, mir ndolo.

\- No s si estoy en lo cierto, pero... Trata de sentir la magia de Andrew -

Yue cerr sus ojos y entonces los abri de nuevo despu s de 2 minutos aproximadamente - Es... -

Kero asinti . - Id ntica. Entonces si Sakura est sufriendo... -

\- Tambi n lo est Andrew... - Yue susurr . - Y si Andrew necesita poder m gico... -

Kero cabecea de nuevo. - Sakura se lo entrega... -

Syaoran mir a los Guardianes, habiendo escuchado lo que dijeron, entonces mir de vuelta a Sakura. - Sakura... Necesito que me escuches, de acuerdo? -

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y asinti mientras ella trataba de enfocarse en mirarlo.

\- No s c mo sto pas ... Pero Andrew est ...Conectado a ti, m gicamente de alg n modo, no s c mo -

Sakura abri m s sus ojos. - Qu ? -

Syaoran sacudi su cabeza. - No puedo explicarlo!

Destrucci n sonri un poco mientras daba 4 pasos hacia adelante, pero luego se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos por un momento, entonces se acercaba hacia donde miraba. - Qu haces aqu ... Clow ? -

S lo hab a una persona a quien se pod a referir, seg n: Yue, Kero, Syaoran y Sakura.  
Los cuatro de ellos giraron sus cabezas hacia alguien que estaba de pie detr s de Andrew y a la izquierda ligeramente.

Andrew cerr sus ojos mientras reconoc a la presencia de esa persona. - Ha sido un largo tiempo... - l susurr mientras abr a sus ojos y mir al hombre ingl s de cabello azulado que estaba de pie frente a l. Medio sonri , - Nuevo aspecto? -

\- Sin duda, ha sido un tiempo Andrew - . Eriol comenz , - Y ... Bueno, s , supongo que se podr a llamar a esto un nuevo aspecto ... Pero lo m s importante, Qu haces aqu , sin embargo? Pens que estabas en tus asuntos personales -

Andrew asinti lentamente mientras miraba de nuevo a la Destrucci n. - Lo estaba... Hasta que sent la presencia del Sr. Demente Buenoparanada aqu . Yo no quer a que Sakura muriera, como ves. En cualquier caso, tenemos un trabajo que hacer -

Eriol asinti . - S , lo tenemos. Vamos! - Eriol convoc a su equipo mientras que Andrew apret m s la espada, un poco de sangre corr a por su cara en el lado derecho, pero se la guard para s mismo.

Destruction lo mir de forma perversa. - Dos en uno? Perfecto! Ahora puedo destruirlos a ambos, Clow y Andrew! Prep rense a morir! - Desenvain otra espada.

\- El escenario est listo... S lo espero que ganemos ... - Sakura pens para s misma, con sus manos todav a en su est mago, y miraba debajo de ella. - Me pregunto c mo apareciste ... Pero prometo que cuidar de ti lo mejor que pueda... Con todo mi amor... Y... Creo que me estoy olvidando de alguien... -

Las manos de Syaoran rozaron lentamente las de Sakura hasta tomarlas, haciendo que sus ojos color Esmeralda miraran a esos ojos color mbar.

\- Juntos? - Syaoran le susurr a Sakura, quien sonri . - S ... Juntos -

\- Oh, y Syaoran... No puedo olvidar a Syaoran... -

* * *

[CONTINUAR ...]


	8. Eriol, Andrew y Destrucci n (Parte 2)

Cap tulo 8: Eriol, Andrew y Destrucci n (Parte 2)

La batalla entre Andrew y Destrucci n despeg sobremarcha mientras Eriol lanzaba sus disparos l ser hacia Destrucci n una y otra vez. Todas y cada una de las ondas que se lanzaban, retumbaban como ecos por todo Jap n... Haciendo temblar a Tomoeda como si se tratara de un Terremoto de 7 en la escala de Richter. (Cabe destacar que una gran cantidad de edificios ca an y la gente mor a... En masa).

Eriol dej de lanzar fuego por 2 minutos mientras se colocaba en mejor posici n, Destrucci n sonri con malicia y en esa oportunidad desapareci de su vista.

Andrew camin en c rculos y mir hacia arriba. - No... A d nde fuiste?... - l murmur , maldici ndose a s mismo por no ser capaz de encontrarlo.

Eriol not algo en las sombras y levant su b culo, chocando por momentos con las espadas gemelas de Destrucci n - Morir s esta noche Clow... ME ASEGURAR DE ESO! - le grit Destrucci n, sus palabras destilaban como cido de su boca. Eriol mir hacia arriba - AQU ABAJO! -

En unos instantes Andrew apareci junto a Eriol, obligando a Destrucci n a encargarse de ambos uno a la vez. Los tres combatientes terminaron en los cielos en cuesti n de segundos.

[MIENTRAS TANTO con Sakura y Compa a]

Sakura gru a mientras le susurraba a Syaoran. l sacudi su cabeza. - De ninguna manera! NO voy a dejar que te levantes -

Yue y Kero se miraron el uno al otro, asintiendo, y avanzaron de prisa. En unos instantes Ruby y Spinel estaban avanzando junto a ellos. - Eh?" Kero mir a Spinel. - Qu est n haciendo los dos aqu ? -

Ruby sonri con malicia. - Seguimos la magia del amo Eriol... Estamos aqu para teminar con sto... Se nos unen? - Yue tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro por medio segundo. - Suena como un buen plan -

Ruby pesta e con sorpresa. - UNA SONRISA! - Yue gru . - No. - Ruby sacudi su cabeza. - S , estoy segura de que yo...-

\- SUFICIENTE! Adelante! Miren hacia adelante! - Spinel rugi , todos los guardianes estaban de cabeza en la batalla, lo cual puso a Sakur enojada: Ella era INUTIL. Ella no pod a al menos AYUDAR o DETENER la destrucci n de su querida torre...

Sakura de repente se puso de pie, muy a pesar de Syaoran. - VOY a formar parte de esa lucha! No es como si los ni os con poderes m gicos fueran vulnerables! -

Syaoran asinti . - S , pero, ni siquiera le has dado a lu ella! -  
Sakura mir hacia los cielos y cerr los ojos. - Andrew... Puedes escucharme? -

[En la pelea de Andrew, Destrucci n y Eriol]

Andrew esquivaba otro ataque de Destrucci n. - Andrew... Puedes escucharme? - l pesta e . - Sakura? Puedo escucharte... Qu pasa? - mentalmente envi l de vuelta.

[El Grupo de Sakura]

Sakura invoc a su guardi n de la estrella en unos momentos. - Sakura? Puedo escucharte... Qu pasa? - Ella lo oy telep ticamente decirle: - Voy en camino para all . Crees que puedes cubrirme mientras lo hago? Quiero a Destrucci n sellado... -

[Destrucci n, Andrew y Eriol]

Destrucci n grun a mientras ve a que su pelea se vol LARGA. l apu al a Eriol y la reencarnaci n volte . - Toma eso... OBSERVAR S A TU MUNDO ARDER! AH-JAJAJA!- Eriol trat de aguantar el dolor, pero sinti la punta de la espada demasiado inmersa en su cuerpo, Destrucci n envi una descarga el ctrica a trav s de la espada; la cual electrocutaba a Eriol en EL AIRE.

Andrew observaba mientras Eriol (Su maestro en el pasado) fue drenado de su energ a. l sacudi su cabeza. - En contra de mi mejor juicio... Lev ntate aqu . Obten su aumento de energ a y ve de a poco... Tratar de cubrir la energ a con la m a propia, efectivamente encubriendo o enmascarando tu presencia m gica hasta que puedas enfrentarlo. Est s SEGURO de que quieres hacer sto? -

Andrew avanz de prisa, con Kero y Spinel, ambos junto a l, Andrew grit mientras noque a Destruction fuera del camino. Kerberos y Spinel Sun lanzaban llamas como remolinos y rayos l ser respectivamente. Ambos chocando con Destrucci n, envi ndolo hacia la torre.

[Sakura con Syaoran]

Sakura asinti . - Estar llegando en pocos minutos -  
Syaoran caminaba detr s de ella con Tomoyo junto a l. - Si vas a enfrentarle... Pelear contigo contra l -

Tomoyo miraba al suelo. - Sakura... -

Sakura la mir . - Tomoyo... ste NO es momento para trajes -

Tomoyo sacudi numerosas veces violentamente. - NO, NO, y otra vez NO! Es peor... -  
Sakura pesta e en confusion. - Qu es entonces? -

Tomoyo mir a Syaoran (quien estaba tambi n curioso) luego de vuelta a Sakura. - Es acerca de tu ni o. Eriol me dijo quien lo cre ... Para que pareciera un embarazo. Syaoran es inocente... -

Syaoran asinti lentamente mientras Sakura estaba confundida. - Hoe? -

Tomoyo dio un vistazo y camin hacia Sakura hasta estar MUY cerca de su rostro. La chica de cabello casta o pudo sentir el aliento de la chica de cabello azulado en su rostro. - Andrew lo caus . l trat de crear vida, como hizo Clow, pero l necesitaba una base... As que l eligi ... A ti y a Syaoran -

Syaoran pesta e . - Yo nunc... -

Tomoyo lo mir . - Recuerdas cuando t y Sakura bailaron en aqu l juego? O mejor a n, cuando ustedes dos se besaron por primera vez...? Oh, al diablo con eso! S lo recuerden cuando est n peleando all que Andrew es la raz n por la que tendr s al ni o... Y lo m s probable es que es el motivo por el que Destrucci n est aqu tambi n... l est tratando de matar al ni o, es lo m s probable. As que Destrucci n entiende que si l puede matarte... - Ella cort la frase.

\- l puede matar al ni o... - Sakura susurra, mirando sobre la Torre de Tokio, tratando de pensar y asimilar todo.

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza. - Precisamente. -

Sakura mira a Syaoran. - De acuerdo. Prot geme, vamos a subir la torre. -

Syaoran asiente. - Siempre te proteger -

Sakura se sonroja, y luego asiente. - De acuerdo, Vamos! -

Tomoyo saca dos "Trajes de batalla" los cuales luc an como si proven an de una pel cula... O al menos INSPIRADA en una pel cula. - Al menos senlos... Ayudar n. Usando s lo esa ropa, Destrucci n se las destruir con sus espadas sin pensarlo -

Traje de Sakura: Camisa de manga larga, guantes blancos que hacen juego, correas Doradas en los brazos. Armadura Rosada, Dorada y Blanca que llega a mitad de camino bajo sus rodillas, zapatos color Rosado Claro y Blanco. Una capa en la espalda, la cual es Plateada. El traje en s es medio pesado, sabiendo que la que lo use puede recibir un golpe directo por una espada y no sale herida... Pero de recibir m s de 2 ataques en el mismo lugar... Va a tener problemas.

Traje de Syaoran: Alguien que aleje a Tomoyo de los videojuegos y las pel culas porque el de Syaoran est basado en el atuendo de Kevin Graham en Legend of Heroes - Sora no Kiseki The 3rd (como en el Tercer Cap tulo). Camisa Roja Oscuro, pantalones de color Rojo Oscuro casi Borgo a. Sobretodo blanco de manga larga que lega al suelo (similar la capa) Correas Doradas en forma de bucle connectando el sobretodo a trav s del medio con m s correas en las piernas. Botas Azul Marino sujetadas con trenzas Verde Oscuro.

Sakura se voltea y casi se desmaya de la impresi n. - HOE! Cre que hab a dicho...-

Syaoran asiente. - Puedo ver... D nde pueden ser tiles. Ven Sakura... Vamos a cambiarnos - Se sonroj TAN PRONTO como l dijo eso.

Sakura se sonroja en segundos. - Es...Que...Yo... HOE! -

[EN LA CASA KINOMOTO]

Fujitaka y Touya estaban observando la batalla afuera en el jard n. Todos los dem s vecinos tambi n la observaban, pues... QUI N NO? Batalla colosal... Sonidos masivos ... Explosiones ensordecedoras...Sip, era una aut ntica batalla m gica.

\- Espero que Sakura est bien... - suspira Touya.

Fujitaka asiente. -Estoy seguro de que lo estar ... Despu s de todo lo que me has contado... Al parecer ella es M S que capaz -

\- S lo espero que Sakura no haga algo est pido... - Touya piensa par

Touya piensa para s mismo. - Ni aqu l mocoso tampoco... -

[Con...ti...nuar ...]


End file.
